


College days ❣ Eddsworld ❣

by Elementalgirl101



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementalgirl101/pseuds/Elementalgirl101
Summary: After graduating from high school, the four friends all managed to get into the same college. This opened opportunities for them, but who cares about that?! What do these four care about?No curfewsNo rulesNo parentsAnd because of this, what will they get themselves into?TroubleDramaAdvanturesLife threatening situationsYa know, the usual stuff.--------------------------------------------Ships that will be canon in this AUTomeddTordmattPaulXpatryck----------------------------------------------------!!! BEFORE WE BEGIN !!!I am shipping the CHARACTERS, NOT the REAL PEOPLE!!!Yes, there will be smut! Because I mean... Who doesn't love some good yaoi smut?~ ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Tom kept one arm hanging off the window of the car and the other on the steering wheel, keeping his eyes on the road. Edd sat in the passenger seat, drinking a can of cola with his ear buds in, probably listening to some classical pop music. Matt sat in the back seat, reading some clothing maginezes and occasionally admiring himself in the small pocket mirror he had with him. The fresh summer breeze could still be found in the air, as September had just begun. All was quiet on the way to the three friend's destination, all that could be heard was the sounds of other cars passing by and Edd's music, which was so loud you could hear it outside his ear buds.

"He's gonna go deaf one of these days.", Tom thought. Tom looked at Edd for a brief moment, then back at the road. He put both hands on the wheel, then used the other to gently yank one of the ear buds out of Edd's ear.

"Keep having your music that loud and you'll get a head ache.", He spoke. Edd giggled. 

"Sorry, I'll lower it a bit!", He smiled and took his ear bud back.

"I can't wait until we meet all the new college students! This is so exciting!", Matt exclaimed.

"Matt, college is just like high. Only thing different is that we live there and our parents are paying a shit ton of money for us to go there.", Tom explain.

"Come on Tom, lighten up. We're adults now!", Edd smiled.

"Yeah! Think about it. No rules, no curfews, no one to tell us what to do!", Matt spoke with excitement.

"It's gonna be so cool being on our own.", Edd looked at Tom with a smile.

"Right?", He asked. Tom felt his cheeks began to heat up slightly, he couldn't help but give a postive comment back to his best friend.

"Yeah, I guess so.", He said with a smile. Which made Edd's smile widened. Tom looked back at the road as Matt and Edd chatted, Tom kept smiling though. The Thought of Edd always made him happy, and he was over joyed at the fact they got into the same college. He didn't show it, but he truely was happy he could keep being close to Edd. Tom soon saw the campus up ahead, he slowed down and looked for a parking.

"We're here."

Tom's pov

"Yay!", Edd and Matt both cheered. I parked my car in the parking lot and got out, Edd and Matt both did the same. The felt a soft breeze go by as we looked at the school, while Matt and Edd stared in Aw, I took a sip from my flask.

"Lame.", I said. Edd and Matt turned their heads to me, with upset and not amused faces.

"You think everything is lame, Tom.", Edd spoke and looked back at the school. I stood quiet for a moment before whispering something.

"Not you."

"Hm?", Edd turned his head to me.

"Nothing, come on. Let's go check in and get our room keys.", I hid my flask away.

"You better be careful with that flask Tom, I don't want you getting caught for under-age drinking.", Edd warned me.

"Where do you even get that stuff?", Matt asked.

"My uncle, now come on.", I started to walk to the college's entrance, Matt and Edd followed. We made it to the front desk and said our names, the lady gave us our room keys, she looked at me with a smile.

"It seems that you and your friend will be roommates!", She smiled.

"Hm?", I looked at Matt.

"What?", He asked confused, he had a different room number on his key. That's when Edd tapped my shoulder, I turned around to see him smiling.

"Looks like we're roommates, Tom!", He held up the room key, which had the same room number as mine. I immediately became flushed, but kept my composer.

"Gr-Great.", I smiled.

"Lucky! I wonder how my roommate will be!", Matt spoke with excitement.

"May God have mercy on their soul.", I grinned.

"Hey!", Matt pouted.

"Come on, let's go get our stuff from the car.", Edd started to walk. Matt and I followed, I got a bit lost in thought as we walked.

'holy shit, Edd and I are roommates. This means we'll do everything in the same room, get dress...undress, sleep, hell... I might even see him come out of the shower!', My mind was racing with so many thoughts and mental images of Edd.

"Hey, who's that next to your car?", Edd asked. I came out of my day dreams and looked infront of us. Some guy was leaning on my car smoking a cigar.

"Hey!", I shouted. The guy turn his head in out direction and my jaw dropped.

"Tord?!", I said with disbelief.

"Tord!", Edd and Matt shouted with excitement and ran towards him. I groaned and followed.

Third person pov

"Edd, Matt! It's good to see you.", Tord smiled. Tord looked behind the two and groan.

"Hello, Thomas."

"Hey, Commie.", Tom grinned.

"Jehovah.", Tord spat back.

"Hey, come on you two. We just started college, let's not start anything, please?", Edd said nervously.

"Oh, I would never. We're adults now, I'm much more mature than that.", Tord grinned at Tom and put his arm on Edd's shoulders, this upset Tom.

"Well, I'm happy about that. It's good to have you here Tord.", Edd smiled.

"It's good to be here! I was worried we wouldn't get into the same school, now we can all hangout!", Tord pulled Edd closer, making Edd giggle. Tom made a fist and grinded his teeth, he hated when Tord did this.

"Hey Tord, why don't you go to the front desk and get your room key.", Tom suggested, only wanting to get the horned brunette away from Edd.

"Already did!", Tord held up his room key.

"I'm in room 219.", He said.

"Really?! Me too! That must mean we're roommates!", Matt smiled.

"That's great! Glad to be rooming with one of my closest friends.", Tord smiled back.

"Yeah, so how about you two start moving your stuff into your room.", Tom nugged Matt.

"Oh! Yeah! Come on Tord!", Matt wasted no time grabbing Tord's wrist and running into the boy's dorms.

"Hey! M-Matt!", Tord yelled as he was dragged away by the gringer.

"Heh, I forget those two are so close.", Edd chuckled.

"I would wish him good luck but... He's gonna need more than that to handle Matt.", Tom commented.

"Tom!", Edd laughed. Tom smiled, happy he could make the shorter male laugh.

"Well, we should probably start getting our stuff from the car-", before Tom could finish, he heard a faint noise from the car, like from an animal.

"What was that?", Tom was about the open the car door, before Edd got infront of him that is.

"Nothing.", Edd said quickly. Tom didn't look amused.

"Edd...", He spoke.

"Y-Yeah?", Edd asked nervously. 

"Meow!", The sound of a cat came from the car.

"Edd, what was that?", Tom crossed his arms.

"What was what?", Edd asked. Tom groaned and gently pushed Edd aside so he could open the car door.

"Wait, Tom!", Edd shouted. Tom had opened the door, only to find a black cat. Who was poking his head out from under the passenger seat.

"Edd! Is that Ringo?!", Tom asked. The cat came out from under the seat and to Edd, who picked up the cat and held him close.

"Y-Yes...", Edd gave a nervous smile.

"Pets aren't allowed on campus!"

"I know! But I couldn't bring myself to leave him behind!"

"Couldn't you have left him home with your mom?", Tom face palmed.

"No way! I know him best, no one else can love and care for him like I do!", Edd held Ringo closer, snuggling him. Tom sighed, there was no separating Edd from Ringo.

"Just keep him hidden, please.", Tom sighed.

"Don't worry, Ringo will be good! Promise!", Edd smiled. Tom got one of boxes of stuff and opened it.

"Here, put him in here.", Tom said. Edd smiled and gently placed Ringo in the box of clothes, Tom left the box a bit open for the cat to breathe.

"Thanks Tom!", Edd took the box from Tom.

"No problem, now let's get to our room.", Tom grabbed a box of stuff and started walking, Edd followed.

...

"Wow! The room is pretty nice!", Matt exclaimed. The room was fairly big, there was a door that lead to the bathroom which had a shower. There was a bed on one side of the room and another on the other side, there was also a window where a person could get a good view of the parking lot.

"Yeah, I guess. Which bed you want?", Tord asked. Matt turned and looked at him.

"Don't you wanna pick first?", He asked.

"I'm fine with whichever one.", Tord said. Matt smiled and immediately jumped on the bed close to the window.

"This one!", Matt giggled. Tord smiled and rolled his eyes.

'Cute.', he thought as he adrimed the ginger. Yet, although he thought Matt was cute, it was Edd he was after.

"Well, best we get out stuff. Come on, pretty boy.", Tord turned around and walked out the dorm room. Matt blushed and smiled.

"Y-You think I'm pretty?!", Matt asked, rushing out of the dorm room to catch up with the Norwegian.

"Tord!", Matt whined.

"Yes?", Tord asked.

"You think I'm pretty?", Matt asked again. Tord grinned, he decided to take this opportunity to mess with the ginger. He walked up to the slightly taller male and cupped one cheek with one hand, while the other held his cigar. 

"The prettiest boy ever.", He said in a more flirtatious tone. This made Matt blush a light crimson color.

"Y-You really think so?", Matt asked in a shyly while smiling. He was happy being complimented but getting a bit shy from how flirtatious Tord was being.

"Of course I do, now tell me... who's my brave little shoulder?", Tord was now giving Matt bedroom eyes. This made he light red on his face turned into a darker shade of it. Matt's knee's left as if they had turned into Jello, he couldn't move, nor did he want to.

"M-Me?", He asked, ready to kiss the shorter male.

"Correct.", Tord whispered seductively. He began to lean in and Matt's heart wanted to stop. He shivered as he felt Tord's hot breath on his lips, they were barely an inch apart. This is what Matt had been wanting, so he closed his eyes and got ready for his dreams to come true. Tord smirked and pulled away before anything could be done though, he stepped back and inhaled a bit of his cigar. 

"T-Tord?", Matt opened his eyes. Only for Tord to blow the smoke from the cigar in his face.

"Ah!", Matt stepped back and cough. Tord chuckled.

"Oh Matt, you're so fun to mess with!", Tord ruffled the ginger's hair and walked off. It was then Matt fell to his knees in defeat, embarrassment and love.

"Ugh!",He groaned and curled up the rest of his body, forehead touching floor.

'I've got it bad.', he thought. That was the one thing no one else had to tell him. He was at least smart enough to know he was head over heals for the Norwegian. He hasn't told anyone, Tom would just tease and mock him about it and Edd would push him to confront Tord about his feeling, which is something he does not plan on doing anytime soon.

'What am I going to do?', he thought.


	2. ❣ 2 ❣

Edd finished setting up his bed sheets,blankets and pillows on his new bed. As the sun settled down, Edd looked around. He was able to put some clothes away and hang up a few posters on his side of the room. He smiled and let his body fall back onto his bed, Ringo then decided to climb on his owner's belly.

"Meow.", the cat spoke in a bit of an up beat tone of voice. Edd smiled and looked at him.

"My child!", Edd held the pet close, cuddling him. Ringo purred in delight, Edd giggled.

"Hey, Where's Tom?", Edd asked out loud as he looked around. Tom had left thirty minutes ago to go buy some snacks from a near by store. He sighed and sat up with Ringo on his lap, he pet him as he let his mind wander. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on Tom's side of the room. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of him, the thought of the spiked haired boy always seemed the make him happy. 

"Hopefully he'll be back soon.", Edd spoke. Suddenly Ringo leaped off of his owners lap and to the floor.

"Hm?", Edd looked that the cat. Ringo then climbed into a box of Tom's stuff.

"No, Ringo! That's Tom's stuff!", Edd was quick to rush to Ringo, knowing Tom hated his stuff being messed with.

"Ringo! Come on, I don't want Tom getting mad!", Edd picked up Ringo from inside the box. Ringo already had something gripped in his mouth.

"Ringo, give it.", Edd demanded. Ringo listened and put the object in Edd's hand, Edd was now able to get a good look at the thing.

"Oh, his bear.", Edd looked at it with curiosity. It was Tom's stuffed bear, Tomee. Which he's had since well...diapers.

"He still has this?", Edd asked himself. He smiled.

"Aw! He's such a sweet heart!", Edd giggled.He knew Tom must have really cared about the bear if he was able to keep it in such good condition and bring it with him instead of just tossing it away. It must be something he holds close to his heart, Edd thought it was cute. Just then the door opened, revealing Tom, holding a plastic bag of snacks.

"Hey Edd.", he came in closed the door behind him. Ringo jumped out of Edd's arms, leaving him holding Tom's bear.

"I got you some more cola and-", Tom stopped his sentence when he saw Edd holding the bear, Edd panicked.

"Oh! Umm...Ringo was going through your stuff, Don't worry I made sure he didn't damage anything! He just found this!", Edd held up the bear

"S-Sorry.", Edd said nervously.

"It's okay.", Tom put the bag down on a desk and walked up to Edd.

"I know you're not the type to go through my stuff.", He took the bear back.

"Thanks.", He gave Edd a reassuring smile. Edd returned it.

"But, I can't believe you still have Tomee! Last time I saw him was when we were in middle school and I came over your house for a sleep over.", Edd looked at the bear.

"Yeah... I uh... didn't want you to see him.", Tom frowned.

"Why not?", Edd asked.

"I... didn't want you thinking I was lame. I was getting older and I thought you'd think having a stuffed animal is childish.", Tom explained.

"What? No way!", Edd pouted.

"I think it's cute and heart warming you've kept Tomee close to you! Besides, have you've seen how many toys and stuffed animals Matt has?", Edd joked. Tom smiled.

"Yeah, but he's the definition of childish.", Tom chuckled.

"Yeah, but he means well!", Edd giggled.

"Anyway, it's nice you still have him. You're such a sweet heart!", Edd exclaimed. Tom blushed.

"I am not.", He looked away.

"Are too!", Edd took the bear and smiled. Tom looked at him confused until Edd put the bears face to his cheek and made a kiss sound.

"Tomee thinks so too!", he giggled. Tom felt his cheeks burn and covered his face.

"W-Whatever...anyway, I got you some more Cola.", Tom pointed to the bag on the desk.

"Cola!", Edd handed me the bear and ran to the bag, Tom sighed and set Tomee on my bed. He looked back at Edd to see him already jugging down and can of Cola, he smiled.

'So cute.', he thought as he took out his flask and took a sip.

"So, we have classes tomorrow. Right?", Edd asked.

"Yeah", Tom put his flask away.

"Great! Let's all meet up for breakfast tomorrow morning in the cafeteria!", Edd smiled.

"Will the commie be there?", Tom asked.

"You mean Tord?, Yeah."

"Think I'll skip breakfast.", Tom turned away.

"Tom!", Edd whined

"Come on, we're adults now. High school is over, try to start over with him.", Edd begged. Tom groaned.

"Edd I-", As soon as Tom turned back around to face Edd. His heart stopped when he was met with Edd's sad and disappointed expression.

"Please, Thomas...", Edd frowned. Tom felt his heart strings being tugged on. He could never say no to Edd when he was like this, and the fact that he said his full name didn't help. Edd only used Tom's full name when he was serious about something. Tom sighed, he was defeated.

"Fine.", he said under his breath. Edd's face immediately lit up.

"But only because YOU want this.", He looked away hiding his blush. He then was met with an immediate hug from the shorter male.

"Thank you, Tommy!", Edd smiled. Tom felt as if his blood pressure was through the roof, he slowly hugged back.

'It's like hugging a kitten.', Tom thought.

"Don't mention it, Eddy.", Tom spoke. The two pulled away, they both gave eachother warm smiles.

"So, wanna watch some t.v?", asked Edd.

"Yeah sure, and how about we set up the ps4 tomorrow?", Tom asked.

"Yeah!"

...

"And You'll go right here!", Matt put the last stuffed animal on his bed. He stepped back and smiled at his large collection of stuffed animals on his side of the room.

"It's perfect!", he smiled. Just then, Tord came out the bathroom.

"What happened?", He asked, questioning why the ginger was so happy.

"I finished setting up my bed and stuffed animals!", Matt explained. Tord looked at Matt's side, he saw about 25 to 30 stuffed animals and novelty toys on it.

"Woah.", Tord said with a pair of widen eyes. He didn't think anyone needed this many stuffed animals, especially for someone his age.

"Whatta think?", Matt asked.

"It's...cute.", Tord grinned.

"Really?! Thanks!", Matt gave the Norwegian a tight hug. A red tint appeared on Tord's face. Mat felt so warm, he hugged back. Matt felt like a doll, the kind of doll that is sweet, loving and will always be there for you. But also very fragile, so you have to keep it safe and take good care of it. Matt felt so fragile, as if the tiniest thing you break him. Matt was the nicest person he knew, and he knows how sensitive he can be. Which would explain why the ginger loved hearing good things about himself. He knew he wanted to keep his dolly safe.

"Dolly.", Tord whispered into Matt's ear. Matt blushed and pulled away from the hug.

"What?"

"I called you, Dolly.", Smirked Tord.

"Why?", Matt asked. Tord paused.

"You have so many dolls, you might as well be one.", Tord lied. There was no way he could tell Matt the real reason. Matt giggled.

"I guess so!", He smiled. Tord felt his heart skip a beat, there was something about seeing that smile that made him nervous and his heart beat a million times faster.

...

-The next morning-

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh...", Tom groaned. He kept his body on the bed and let his hand find the alarm clock on the night stand and smash it off. Edd groaned and covered his ears with the pillow. Tom sat up and rubbed his eyes, he yawned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Edd, wake up.", he sighed. He knows how hard it is to get Edd out of bed. Edd just groaned in reply, like a teenage girl on her period, mad at everything.

"Edd, come on.", Tom got up and walked over to Edd.

"Noooo!", Edd said as his face was buried in the pillow.

"We're gonna be late for classes."

"Uggghhh!", Edd practically screamed into the pillow. Tom sighed, he saw ringo, already awake on the corner of Edd's bed. He grabbed the cat and placed him on Edd.

"Wake him up.", he commanded. Ringo then started to cuddle up to Edd, moving all over him. Edd sighed and sat up, holding the cat on his lap.

"I hate you.", he glared at Tom. Tom chuckled.

"Sure, now get up. We gotta meet Matt and Tord at breakfast.", Tom walked over to the bathroom. Edd sighed.

"What am a I going to do?", he blushed.

...

Beep! Bee-

SMASH!

"Ah!", Matt sat up in fright and lifted up his eye mask. Tord had threw the alarm clock and it had smashed against the wall, broken.

"Ugggghh!", Tord sat up.

"I hate those stupid things.", He groaned. He turned his head to Matt, who was hugging his knees, frighten. He was a bit shaked up from what just happened.

"Matt?", Tord asked confused. He then looked at the broke alarm clock and was able to put two and two together.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that Matt.", He chuckled nervously.

"Maybe we should keep the alarm clock on your side of the room... If we can get a new one, that is.", He smiled. Matt nodded. Tord got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Anyway, I'll use the bathroom first. Since you'll probably take forever.", He told Matt.

"Hey, gotta make sure I look good!", Matt defended himself.

"Pfft, you always looked good.", And with that, Tord closed the bathroom door. Matt was shocked and took time to process what Tord just said. Once he did, he buried his face into a pillow and blushed. Normally he wouldn't act like this when he got comments on how pretty he looked, but when it came from Tord, he just melted. He almost wanted him to stop giving him compliments. Ever since high school he acted different when Tord said something nice about him, his compliments meant alot more then coming from someone else.

What didn't help was that the two always did have a flirty kind of friendship, Tord doing most of the flirting. Matt never really mind it, at first he just kinda went with it. Freshmen year of high school, Tord would always call him pretty boy and throw silly but cute nicknames at him. Sophomore year, he started giving the ginger bedroom eyes and winking at him. Junior year, Tord actually started flirting with him. Sometimes even whispering sexual things in his ear just to get him riled up. Finally, when senior year came, it started getting physical. Tord would pin Matt against the wall to see how flustered he'd get, grabs his hips to scare him, put his index finger and thumb on his chin and get so close to his face, they almost kissed. Sometimes, he would kiss his hand and say "Hello, my prince.", With a wink.

All of this just caused Matt to fall deeper and deeper in love with Tord. Of course he never told anyone about his massive crush, but since he couldn't bare the feeling of keeping it all bottled up inside, he wrote them all down in his journal. Which had a lock on it, he hid the key it in safe place though. Matt sighed, he got up and thought while Tord was in the bathroom he'd find something cute to wear.

...

"Ready Edd?", Tom asked as he was about to head out the door.

"Yeah! Just giving Ringo some goodbye kisses!", Edd said as he cuddled and gave kisses to Ringo. Ringo purred and licked Edd's cheek. Edd smiled.

"He kissed me!"

"You sure he didn't just do that cause you smell like cola?", Tom commented. Edd pouted and put Ringo down.

"I'll be back soon, Ringo. No going through Tom's stuff and don't scratch up anything!", Edd explained all while holding up his index finger like a stern mother. When Ringo looked like he understood, Edd smiled and kissed his head.

"Bye Ringo!", Edd walked out the door with Tom.

"Seriously, you act like he's your kid.", Tom spoke.

"I guess I do treat him like my child, but that just shows how much I love him!", Edd smiled. Tom chuckled. Edd felt his phone vibrate, he unlocked it and saw he had a new text message.

"Matt just texted me! There at the cafeteria already.", Edd said looking at his phone.

"Alright, we'll see them there in a few minutes.", Tom smiled. Soon the two made it to the cafeteria of the campus. They looked around till they found their two friends, Matt was taking selfies and Tord was just browsing through his phone, bored.

"Guys!", Edd shouted and waved. The two looked up from what they were doing and smiled, Tom mentally groaned when he saw Tord. Tom and Edd came to their table and sat.

"Morning Tom, Edd!", Matt spoke in a cheery tone.

"Morning.", Tord kept his eyes on Edd. 

"Me and Tord already got breakfast, why don't you two go get something to eat?", Matt said keeping a shining smile.

"Oh yeah! Be right back-"

"I'll get breakfast for you.", Tom stopped Edd.

"Oh, that's okay Tom.", Edd said. Not wanting to be a burden.

"Come on, let me be nice.", Tom smiled. It didn't take long for a smile to grow on Edd's lips as well.

"O-Okay, thanks Tom!"

"No problem, whatta want?"

"Surprise me!", Edd said with excitement. Tom gave him a thumbs up and walked off, Edd blushed and let out a giggle. He had covered his mouth to try to hide it.

"I see that blush on your face.", Matt teased.

"Wh-What?!", Edd looked at Matt.

"Don't try to hide it, Edd.", Matt giggled.

"Hide what?", Edd blushed more. Tord slowly became upset at this, if Edd started liking Tom, he needed to step up his game.

"Hide your feelings for Tom.", Matt smirked.

"Wh-What?!", Edd felt his whole face burning now.

"I-I don't like Tom like that!", Edd protested.

"Sure.", Matt giggled.

"Matt!", Edd whined. Tord scoffed, there was no way Edd could fall for Tom.

"A-Anyway, Matt... How about we talk about your love life.", Edd smirk. Matt froze, there was no way Edd could have known.

"What love life?", He asked nervously.

"Seeing anyone yet?", Edd asked. During high school, Matt was always getting asked out by girls and boys. He had a few girlfriends and boyfriends in his past, but his love for Tord never faded. Matt sighed in relief, Edd didn't know.

"Nah, I'm over it. The whole dating thing is just boring me at this point.", Matt pouted.

"No one that interest you?", Edd asked.

"No."

"But so many people asked you out in highschool!"

"Yeah, the attention is nice but... it's gets annoying.", Matt scoffed.

"Seriously?!", Edd asked. Matt took out his phone and went to his snapchat, he passed his phone to Edd.

"Look.", He said. Edd looked through and was surprised. He had so many people messaging him, asking him out and sending him lovey messages.

"What the-?!"

"You think that's bad? See my Instagram.", He giggled.

"You haven't bother checking any of these people out?", Edd handed back Matt's phone.

"Of course not, yes I am drop dead gorgeous, but I like to believe I'm more than that. That's all these people who message me want me for, also, some of these people just ask for and send me nudes.", Matt rolled his eyes. Tord spit out his orange juice when he heard that last part.

"What?!", Anger build up inside him.

"Yeah, but I just end up blocking them.", Matt explained. Tord didn't know why he was getting upset over this, he guessed it was because he was so close to Matt.

"Well, at least your being smart about it.", Tord looked the other direction. Matt smiled and went back to chatting with Edd.

"Back.", Tom came to the table holding 2 trays of food. Tom gave Edd a tray and sat next to him, Edd had pancakes, toast and bacon.

"Thanks Tom!", Edd gave Tom a thankful smile.

"Don't mention it.", Tom smiled back. The four friends ate and chat through breakfast, they talked about their classes, the campus, when they were free to hangout. Stuff like that, Edd looked down at his phone and saw his first class was going to start in a few minutes.

"Shit! My first class starts in ten minutes."

"I have first class with you!", Matt exclaimed.

"Come on! We'll see you later, Tom, Tord. Oh, and please don't kill eachother while we're gone.", Edd groaned.

"I'll try.", Tom chuckled. Edd rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Edd, wait.", Tord got up and went over to Edd with a napkin in hand.

"What?", Edd asked. He froze when Tord wiped the side of his mouth with the napkin, when Tord pulled away he looked up at him.

"You had some jelly on the side of your mouth from the toast.", Tord chuckled. Edd blushed and covered his mouth, Tom made a fist and grinded his teeth, he was trying his best to hold back from beating up the commie. Meanwhile, Matt's jaw dropped when he saw this happen. He felt a slight pinch of jelously hit his heart, he didn't know how to feel about this.

"Th-Thanks, we gotta get going. See ya!", Edd started to walk off.

"Bye.", Matt said in a low tone. Walking off with no skip in his step like usual, and with his hand hanging down. Once they felt, Tom waisted no time grabbing Tord by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards him.

"What the hell was that, commie?!", He shouted.

"What was what?", Tord asked.

"Oh, don't you dare act all innocent! I know what your trying to pull here, and it's not gonna work!", Tom raised a fist.

"Eh, eh, eh. I wouldn't do that if I were you.", Tord smirked.

"Eddy wouldn't like it.", He chuckled. Tom growled and with everything telling him to hold back, he put his fist down and pushed Tord away.

"Smart move. You'd do anything for him, wouldn't you?", He asked. Tom stood queit, glaring.

"Well, so will I. I'm not going to give him up that easy.", The other chuckled.

"Well, My class starts soon. See later Jehovah.", Tord turned around and started to walk off.

"Oh and...", He stopped.

"You're lucky I didn't used my tongue to wipe his mouth.", He snickered and walked off. Tom felt like he was going to explode, he wanted to destroy the commie so bad. But that would only lead to his down fall, he would break Edd's promise. Tom sighed and grabbed his stuff, he looked at the time on his phone. He didn't have class for another hour, he figured he'd go back to his dorm and play Susan.


	3. ❣ 3 ❣

"So, how were classes Tom?", Edd asked while putting up the last few posters on his side of the room.

"You were in like, half of them.", Tom chuckled.

"Heh, yeah. But what about the others?"

"Eh, easy enough.", Tom continued to tune susan, his gutair. The friends classes had just ended, they went back to their dorm to hangout and finish setting up their stuff.

"That's good, oh! Wanna set up the Ps4?", Edd turned to face Tom.

"Yeah, sure.", he put susan down.

"Alright! Okay, it should be in one of these boxes.", Edd looked around, trying to remember what box he packed it in. Tom just stood there, admiring him. 

'Would he say yes if I asked him out?, maybe I should give little hints. But, what if he doesn't feel the same? Things might get awkward between us, Hell, I might even ruin our friendship.', Tom thought to himself.

'but, if Tord askes him out... I'll never get tell him my feeling if he dates him. I don't think I could bare even the thought of him being with that asshole.', he frowned.

"Tom?", he heard Edd call out. He came back to reality as he saw Edd holding a box.

"You okay?", he looked worried.

"Y-Yeah, just lost in thought.", He gave Edd a smile.

"Find it?"

"Yep!", Edd smiled.

"Great, let's set it up."

...

"Okay, and connect this to this.", Matt connected his microphone to his laptop. Okay! Now where's the camera?", Matt placed his hands on his hips and looked around the room.

"Tord? Have you seen-", he stopped mid sentence when he saw Tord holding Matt's camera, recording.

"Wow, this camera really captures how cute you look.", he chuckled. Matt blushed and walked up to Tord, trying to take the camera back.

"Wait... Tord, are you recording?", he said trying to get his camera.

"Yep.", Tord moved the camera from hand to hand, up and down. Making sure Matt couldn't get it.

"You a vlogger or something?", he asked. Matt sighed.

"Sorta, I do bueaty and fashion videos."

"Aw, I thought you were a camboy~.", Tord teased as he faked a disappointed tone of voice.

"T-Tord!!", Matt blushed. Tord laughed and Matt started to chase him, trying to get his camera.

"Tord come on! You're gonna drop it!"

"Don't worry! I'll be careful, I just wanna see how this thing works."

"Could you at least stop recording?"

"No way, whatever happens, I getting it on film.", Tord smirked.

"Tord!", Matt groaned. Tord stopped when he got close to his bed, he kept the smirk that was on his face.

"Gotcha!", Matt was just about the grab his camera.

"No, got you!", Tord grabbed the freckled boy and pushed him onto the bed. Matt gasped and closed his eyes shit as a reflex. He hit the bed with a groan, he opened his eyes to see the slightly shorter male on top of him.

"Ah! T-Tord?!", he blushed. Tord was giving him a smirk but his facial expression soon changed. A light blush appeared on his face as he stared at the ginger.

"T-Tord?", Matt said nervously. He was unsure on what was happening, Tord was just staring down at him. It was silence for a few moments before Tord finally said something.

"So...cute.", he put the camera down on his night stand.

Tord's pov

I don't know what came over me, but I felt something different when I looked down at Matt. A strong feeling, a connection of some sorts. I put the camera down and pinned his hand to the bed, I looked him the eyes.

"Tord?!", he started to struggle.

"Come on, this isn't funny!", he shouted. I didn't say anything, I just leaned down and placed kisses on his neck.He gasped and tried to say something, but he words drowned in all his tiny moans and whines.

I let go of one of his hands and used mine to go under his sweater. I sliped my hand all the way up to his nipples, I began to gentally play with them.

"Ah~! H-Hey!", he whined. I nibbled on his neck, making sure to leave to evidence of this event.

"Oh~.", he mouned out. He stopped struggling and relaxed, he rested his arms down and closed his eyes. I stopped what I was doing to him and looked down at him, he half opened his eyes. Realizing that I stopped, he whined.

"K-Keep going.", he begged in a low voice. I came close to his face, putting my index finger under his chin and my thumb holding it in place.

"Tord... please.", he whispered. He wrapped his arms around my neck, we both were thinking the same thing. I slowly came closer for the kiss, our lips so close... I was just about to lock my lips with his. That is, until...

"Matt?!, Tord?!", Edd knocked on the door. We both pulled away in surprise, I got off of Matt and Matt crawled backwards to the corner of my bed, covering his mouth.

"Uh, Y-Yeah Edd?", I asked.

"I wanted to know if you guys wanna come over to our dorm and play video games."

"Yeah...s-sure. We'll be there in a few minutes!", I spoke.

"Great! See you soon!", Edd walked off. I sighed and turned to Matt, he was hugging his knees. I could see how embarrassed he was, I didn't know what I say or why I even did what I did. So I tried to lighten the mood.

"Heh, Sorry I went a bit too far there Mattie. I was playing with you, sorry it got out of hand.", I actually wasn't sorry. In fact, I wanted to keep going.

"I-It's fine, nothing you haven't done to me before.", Matt giggled. I smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna go use the bathroom. Then we'll head over to Edd's dorm."

"Sounds good.", Matt smiled. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I face palmed and groaned.

'Why the hell did I do that to him?! I should be doing that to Edd! You like Edd! Not Matt, he's your best friend!', I thought. I gotta stop messing around with Matt, and start focusing on the real deal. 

Edd.

3rd person pov

Tom looked at all the games, trying to pick a good one to play. Just then Edd walked in.

"They'll be here in a few minutes!"

"Alright.", Tom kept looking at the games.

"Oooo! Let's play this one!", Edd had sat close to Tom, looking at the games he held in his hands.

"No way, you always cheat.", Tom chuckled.

"Do not! You're just bad at it!", Edd went to grab the game but Tom held it away.

"Nope, I'm not letting you cheat.", Tom grinned

"I don't cheat!", Edd laughed.

"Do too!", Tom left his body fall back on the ground and Edd reached over him, not realizing that he was sitting on Tom's hips.

"You have no proof!", Edd grabbed the game.

"I've seen you look up cheats!", they were both tugging on the game. Their faces got closer.

"That means nothing!"

"Swear on every cola in the mini fridge!", Tom smirked. Edd gasped.

"You wouldn't...", he looked Tom in the eyes, he just kept his smirk. Edd pouted.

"That's not fair!"

"Is too!", Laughed Tom. Edd smiled and couldn't help but join in the humor, they both found themselves laughing like idiots.

"Woah, are we interrupting something?", They heard a voice ask. The two both turned to see Matt and Tord at the door way. Matt had a smirk on his face while Tord did not look amused at the sight, at all. Edd was sitting on Tom's hips and Tom was laying on the ground, his eblows holding him up. Edd was completely embarrassed, but Tom decided to take this opportunity to make a move and piss off the commie.

"I-It's not what it looks li-", Edd was cut up by Tom grabbing his hips, Edd squealed in surprise.

"Yeah, Edd just couldn't help himself.", Tom smirk.

"T-Tom!", Edd's face was red all over.

"Oh don't try to hide it, Edd. We were just about to get all lovey, weren't we?", He chuckled while nuzzling into the smaller male's neck.

"T-Tommy!", Edd giggled using Tom"s nickname. Edd was pretty ticklish.

"That tickle, Eddy?", Tom cooed.

"No shit! Hahahaha!", Edd laughed. Matt kept a smile as he watched the two be all cute, it was obvious that they liked eachother. Meanwhile, Tord wasn't having any of it. He stomped over to the two, grabbed Edd's wrist and yanked him away.

"Ow! Tord!", Edd whined. Tord looked very upset and inraged.

"T-Tord?", Edd was getting a bit scared and pretty nervous. He had never seen his friend like this before, Tord came to his senses and let go of Edd.

"O-Oh...M-My apologizes Edd! I don't know what came over me!", He smiled nervously.

'He doesn't know alot of things that come over him.', Matt crossed his arms, looking away frowning.

"I-It... it's okay.", Edd rubbed his arm.

"Are you okay, Edd?", Tom stood by his side.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine.", Edd smiled. But Tom still had a worried look on his face.

"How about we all pick a game to play!", Edd suggested to lighten to mood. The 3 friends all agreed and played some video games, acting like nothing happened.

...

"Damn it, Edd!", Tord cursed as Edd was kicking Tord's ass in the game. It didn't take long before Edd won.

"You cheated!", Tord accused Edd.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"He did.", Tom was quick to end the bickering.

"Tom!", Edd whined. Tom chuckled. Tord sighed.

"Here Matt, good luck.", Tord handed the controller to the ginger. Matt smiled and faced off against Edd. Tord watched the screen while Tom watched Edd, admiring him. He ignored all sounds and things around him, he focused on Edd and let his mind wander. Tom has always had a thing for Edd, since middle school actually. At first it was just a little school crush, but when high school came around, it grew into something more.

Freshmen year, Tom would stiffen up and blush profusely just at the mention of his Name. He would act very nervous and less confident around him, practically shaking when he go too close. Sophomore year, Tom found himself falling deeper in love with Edd every day. He got a bit more confident and started talking to Edd like a normal person, he became a love struck mess just by the thought of him. He would take any opportunity to hangout with and get closer to his crush. Junior year, Tom started thinking of multiple ways to confess his love. On and on he would look in the mirror and tell himself he could do this. But of course, he never got the chance to do so.

Whenever he tried to confess he either was too chicken or something or someone got in the way. But he never really gave up, he tried multiple times and ways to confess and get his point across to Edd. Edd was just oblivious to anyone who liked him, so he could never get what Tom was clearly trying to tell him. But he guessed that kinda worked in his favor, Since he could never tell that Tord also liked him. Finally, when senior year came along. He wanted to give up all hope, he thought he'd never tell Edd his feelings. He didn't think there was any chance of them going to the same college, so had became depressed for while. That is until Edd suggested they'd try to get into the same college, this made Tom do everything he could to get into the same college as Edd. He studied, did extra credit, helped Edd with getting a high GPA and passing the SAT's. All because he wanted to be with his best friend, when the letters came in, they were trilled. They had both gotten into the same college, Tom still had a chance with Edd.

"Damn it!", Matt shouted. Tom came out of his train of thought when Matt yelled.

"I win!", Edd giggled.

"Cheater!", Matt pointed at Edd.

"Am not!", Edd snickered. Tom didn't say anything, he just smiled.

This time, he wasn't letting anything get in his way of getting Edd's heart. He's worked too hard to here, no going back now.


	4. ❣ 4 ❣

It had been a few weeks since the 4 friends had arrived at the campus, things went pretty normal. Tom and Tord didn't make a drastic attempt to confess to Edd and Matt was his narcissistic and giddy self as usual. There were times when Tom and Tord wanted to kill eachother but held back, Edd and Matt chatted a bit. Matt would sometimes tease Edd about how short he was, Matt was the tallest of his friends and Edd was the shortest. Edd would pout and say he's average height and Matt was just a gaint, which always made Matt laugh.

Right now, it was Friday night and Edd was up late at his drawing desk. Ringo was on his lap and Edd took a sip of his cola as he continued to draw his Oc's, Tom sat on his bed as he played his guitar. He looked at Edd then back at his guitar, he started to play a soft melody. This caught Edd's attention, he stopped drawing and turned to look at Tom. Tom had his eyes closed as he played so he didn't notice, Edd smiled and looked at Tom with dreamy eyes. He loved it when Tom would play his guitar, it would always calm him. Sometimes when Edd was stressed, Tom would play a soft tune to relax him.

Back when they had finals in high school, Edd worked himself too hard studying and was a nervous reck. He couldn't handle all the stress, Tom tried to calm him but nothing would work. Finally he got his gutair and sat next to Edd, he played a soft, calming tune. It didn't take long to Edd to rest his head on Tom's shoulder, he let his body go limb as he drifted off to sleep.

Edd honesty thought Tom was really talented in music, he admired that about him. Tom stopped playing and and opened his eyes, he looked at Edd who was just staring at him. Admiring him. Tom blushed a light pink and looked away.

"I-I wasn't distributing you, was I?", he asked.

"No, not at all.", Edd smiled. He got up and sat next to his friend, pretty close too. 

"I think it's pretty cool that you can play the gutair.", said Edd.

"Thanks... I think you're a pretty great artist.", Tom complemented back.

"Thanks! But drawing is easy, anyone can do it. You actually learn notes and tunes, and what melody sounds right!", explained Edd.

"Well... I can teach you.", Tom offered. Edd was taken back by that sentence, he looked at Tom was widen eyes.

"What?", Tom asked.

"It's nothing!...it's just...you never let anyone play or even touch Susan."

"Well, I trust you with her.", Tom smiled. Edd blushed and felt something, as if a arrow had hit his heart. Tom stood up.

"Come on, stand up.", He said. Edd stood up like Tom said, Tom handed Edd the gutair. Edd nervously held it, one wrong move and he felt like Tom would hate him forever.

"Hey, Relax.", Tom chuckled. Tom postioned Edd so he could hold susan the right way, after that he told Edd the tunes and what sound they make.

"L-Like this?", Edd played a few notes.

"Perfect.", Edd's face lit up.

"I'm doing good?!"

"Yeah.", Tom chuckled. Edd continued to play carefully, Tom once again, was admiring Edd.

'Maybe I should make another move? But I don't want to creep him out.', he thought. Just then, a light bulb turns on in his head.

"Hey Edd.", Tom got behind Edd.

"Hm?", Edd looked back. Tom pulled the smaller make close, Edd blushed a light shade of pink.

"T-Tom?", he was confused and got a bit nervous. Tom placed his hands on Edd's and adjusted them so it would be easier for him to play.

"You should keep your hands in this position, this will make so you feel more comfortable.", Tom spoke sounding slightly sly.

"O-Oh! T-Thanks.", Edd smiled. 

"No problem.", Tom let go of Edd's hands, but this time placed them on his hips.

"Eh?!", Edd squealed.

"Remember to keep a good poster as well.", Tom grinned.

"O-Okay!", Edd's face only got redder.

"Alright, play.", Tom let go of Edd. Edd played a few notes and Tom smiled

'Maybe I could ask him out, but he won't know it's a date.', he thought.

"Well, heh...think I'm done.", Edd gave Susan back to Tom.

"I uhh... Don't think I'll every be as good as you.", he smiled nervously.

"It takes time, you think I was born knowing how to play gutiar?"

"Yes."

"Pfft! Hahahaha!", Tom laughed.

"Well, you're so good!"

"I pratice, Edd."

"So you're telling me, you were terrible at Gutair, once?"

"Yes."

"Impossible.", Edd pouted. Tom chuckled.

"It took me awhile, but soon...I became good at gutair. Like you, were you always good at drawing?", he asked.

"N-No...", Edd blushed.

"You learned over time, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"See? We're not good at something when we first start. We pratice and learn.", Tom played this gutair fast, creating a rock tune.

"Show off.", Edd crossed his arms and grinned.

"Heh, point is... keep trying.", Tom smiled.

"Heh, alright. Well, I'm going back to drawing.", Edd smiled.

"Kay, hey maybe you can teach me how to draw sometime.", Tom suggested, causing Edd's eyes to lit up.

"I'd love that!!", he beemed.

"Great, Well... I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Kay!", Edd went back to his drawing desk.

\---

Matt grabbed a towel and dried his face, he sighed and looked in the mirror.

"Looking at good, handsome...!", he smiled and winked at himself in the mirror. He hanged the towel up to dry and exited the bathroom, immediately plopping on his bed. 

He took out his phone and started going through his messages. He replyed to some comments, looked at other bueaty channels, stuff like that. Tord was playing video games on the Xbox he had set up, playing some first person shooter game or something. He held a cigar between his teeth, inhaling the toxics it contained.

"You shouldn't smoke so much...", Tord heard. Causing him to turn his attention to Matt, who now was hugging a large teddy bear, looking worriedly at Tord.

"I'll be fine, we've been through this Matt. It's takes alot more then alittle smoke to kill me.", he shrugged and looked back at his game. This made Matt frown, he buried his face into the stuffed animal. 

'Why would he even be into me?', a sudden thought came into his mind.

'But... I'm good looking. Maybe he kinda would like me.'

'No, it takes more than looks to win a person's heart.', he kept thinking. It was as if he was fighting with himself, he hugged the stuff animal tighter. He let out a large sigh, the kind of sigh when you're really depressed and you feel like you just let go of something heavy.

'I'd like to think I have a spleded personality...'

'But... The others always make comments about me.', Matt might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's smart enough to know when people are talking about him behind his back. Normally it wouldn't get to him, but lately, it started to.

'I'm sure they're just joking around.'

'And what if they're not?', after that, Matt's thoughts went silent. He sat up and looked at Tord, who was still focused on his game. Matt got up and went to the bathroom, Tord didn't notice. Matt locked the bathroom door and looked in the mirror, he knew what he was pretty. But what was on the inside pretty too?

'I want to feel pretty on the inside too...', he thought. He opened the mirror to the shelves that held medicine, floss, toothpaste, razors, etc. He slowly grabbed one of the few razor blade and held it. He slowly brought it down to his risk, hand that held it ; shaking.

'Tord...', he thought as he was about to cut his risk. But, before he could he heard a loud drilling sound that made him jump, causing his to drop the blade into the sink. He gasped, holding air in. Then letting it out, he walked over the open window. Wind blowing through, making the curtains fly. He looked through to see a man drilling a banner to one of the school's walls, he sighed. He looked at that banner and what it said caught his eye.

"Help with Halloween haunted house!", it said that creepy halloween font. He smiled and a idea appeared in his head.

"That...would be alot of fun!", he said. He was about to exit the bathroom but stopped to put the razor he had dropped back, he looked in the mirror and smiled. Then left, going to text Edd the news.

...

"Isn't Halloween two months away?", Tom asked.

"Yeah, but to Haunted house is going to take awhile to get ready! Which is why they're starting now.", Matt explained.

"And I'm guessing you're gonna participate?", Tord asked. Matt nodded.

"Sounds like fun, I think I'll help!", Edd smiled.

"Yay!", Matt cheered.

"I'll help too!", Tom and Tord both shouted. This surprised the other two boys, but it didn't take long for a smile to grow on they're faces.

"Awesome, this is going to be fun!", spoke Edd.

"Yeah! All 4 of us together again, going on adventures!", Matt commented.

"Yeah, just like old times...right, Thomas?", Tord grinned.

"Yeah, whatever.", Tom scoffed. He needed to find away to get him and Edd alone, and he thought he knew the perfect way to do it. He looked at Matt, and started getting ideas.


	5. ❣ About the AU! ❣

Hidy hi everyone! Names Abby, writer if this fanfic and creator of the Eddsworld "College days" Au!

Before we go any further into the story, I would like you to know that I originally posted this story on Wattpad. I also posted it here so that more people could view it! I drew pictures of what the characters look like in this AU, but I don't know how to put in pictures her yet. So here's the link to the Wattpad chapter I posted explaining all about the AU with pictures!

https://www.wattpad.com/560190698-college-days-%E2%9D%A3-eddsworld-%E2%9D%A3-%E2%9D%A3-about-the-au-%E2%9D%A3


	6. ❣ 5 ❣

"I'm so glad to see you all participating in the Halloween haunted house!", said a girl with dirty blonde hair. The crew of 4 boys were in a room, having a meeting with everyone who had decided to help with the haunted house.

"As you know, Crystal bloom has always had the best haunted house in town. So, let's make sure to make this one great, and to have fun!", The girl cheered.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun.", Tord grinned. Causing the girl to blush.

"Tord.", Edd said sternly. Tord just chuckled and sat back in his chair.

"Uhh...okay, Heh. First things first, one of the cafeterias will be used for the haunted house, the space will be big enough for the props."

"I also know something that's big enough for y-", Tord was cut off by Edd putting a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Please continue Ms.", Edd smiled then glared at Tord.

"Uhh...anyway. I already have two students picking up the props we need! Before we even start thinking about setting things up, we need to plan out who's doing what. We'll need some people doing make up on people who will be ghost, ghouls, demons, ya know... That stuff! Anyone good with make up?", the girl looked around. She saw Tom, Edd, and Tord all point to Matt.

"Me?", Matt asked.

"Matt here is amazing at make up, professional if you ask me!", Edd told the girl.

"Perfect! You up for it Matt?", the girl asked.

"I-I'd loved to!", Matt smiled.

"Awesome! We'll have a few more people help you with make up. Now, We'll need more then just people dressed up. I was thinking of having some robots of Zombies, monsters...is anyone good with those?", the girl looked around again.

"I'll do it.", Tord raised his hand.

"Great!", the girl smiled.

"You know how to do that sort of stuff?", Edd looked at Tord.

"I worked on bigger projects before, some little halloween robots and animatronics I can do in my sleep.", Tord shrugged.

"That's so cool!", Edd smiled.

"Yeah, pretty fun to do. Still in training though.", Tord looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"That's hard to believe, I can't wait to see what you come up with!", Smiled Edd. Tord blushed and returned the smiled.

"Well, I'll be sure to impress you.", he winked. Edd blushed and giggled. Tom grinded his teeth a bit and crossed his arms, obviously jealous. Matt felt as if his heart was being poked with a dagger, but he decided to just ignore it and put on a smile.

\---

"Well, now that that's over. Anyone up for lunch?", Tord asked.

"Me!", Edd and Matt both shouted. Tord chuckled.

"You both are like children."

"Well, we're glad to say that our level of maturity has decreased over the years!", Edd joked. Matt laughed. Tord looked ahead to see two familiar figures, they were unloading stuff from a trunk of a car.

"Jesus Pat, did we really need all of this?", A male with light brown hair complained.

"Of course! I wanna make this year's haunted house even better than the last!", another male explained with dark drown hair, holding a list.

"Paul, Pat?", Tord said out loud. The two males turned their attention to him.

"Tord?!", Both males shocked. The dark brown haired male didn't hesitate to run over to him and greet him with a hug.

"Tord! You made it! You're actually here!"

"I've been here since September 1st!", Tord tried pushing the older male off him.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I uhh...forgot?", Tord spoke nervously. The older male just gave him an annoyed looked and crossed his arms.

"Heh, Sorry.", he chuckled.

"Tord, who are they?", asked Edd.

"Oh, you guys don't remember? This guy here is Patryk.", He introduced.

"The guy getting the stuff out of the car over there is Paul.", He directed they're attention to Paul.

"They were my buddies back in high school, they're a year ahead of me so they weren't there our senior year.", the Norwegian explained.

"I guess we never formally met! I remember seeing you three always hangout with Tord but I don't think I ever talked to you. Well then, It's nice to meet you!", Pat smiled.

"Same here, I'm Edd!"

"Names Matthew, call me Matt! It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Tom.", Tom crossed his arms. Any close friend of Tord he didn't know, he found as a danger.

"So, you guys helping with the haunted house?", Tord said lighting a cigar.

"Yeah, we helped last year. This year we wanna make it even better, it's a lot of fun too! You guys in?", Pat asked.

"Yeah, it was Edd's idea.", Tord said. Then inhaling the toxics in his cigar.

"Nice, it's gonna be fun! Trust me. Anyway, you free to hangout tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Where?"

"Paul and I's dorm, room B36!", Pat told.

"Alright, I'll be there later tonight. I'm going out for lunch with these guys now, see ya.", Tord walked off with the three boys.

"See ya!", Pat shouted.

"Pat! Give me a hand here!", Paul shouted. He was struggling to lift something heavy.

"On it, Pauly!", Pat rushed over.

...

Matt was happily drinking his milkshake as he took selfies, doing various of poses for each one.

"Can you not take a selfie for one minute.", Tom complained.

"I can't help it, I just look so cute!", Matt giggled. Tord smiled and rolled his eyes, admiring the red headed boy. He took a sip of his drink, still staring at the boy.

'So cute.', he thought.

"Earth to Tord?!", Edd yelled. Taking Tord out of his little trance.

"Ya there?", asked Edd.

"Huh? Yeah, just thinking.", Tord lied.

"Good, Anyway! I was thinking we should dress up for halloween!", Edd beamed.

"I like that idea!", Matt chimed in.

"Edd, we're adults.", Tom commented.

"Hate to say it but, the Jehovah is right. We're too old for dress up.", Tord agreed.

"Maybe, buuuut!", Edd smiled. Matt then did a drum roll, this confused Tom and Tord.

"There's gonna be a HUGE party after the haunted house, and EVERYONE will be in costume!", Edd announced.

"You two wanna go to a party?", Tord gave a serious look. Knowing his two friends never wanted to go to any parties in thety're high school days, Edd can be very introverted at times and although Matt liked meeting new people, once surrounded by peer pressure he could break down.

"Yeah! It'll be super fun!", Edd's smile only got bigger.

"We were thinking right after the haunted house, we head to the party that everyone's gonna be at! It's gonna be at Someone's dorm, don't know who's though.", explained Matt.

"And...you two think you can handle that?", Tom asked.

"Yeah, Totally! Why?", Edd asked.

"You two never wanted to go to any high school parties.", Tord commented.

"Edd, you can be very introverted at times.", Tom looked at Edd.

"And Matt, what if some asshole pressures you to do something you don't wanna do?", Tord asked Matt, causing the freckled boy to go quiet and think.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, we're in college now. We're adults, we can handle it!", Edd protested.

"Yeah! and if you guys care so much... you should come with!", Matt added.

"Well...", Tom thought for a moment. What brought him back was when he felt another's hand on his, he looked to see who the hand was attached to.

Edd.

"Please, Thomas...I really wanna go. It won't be as much fun without you.", Edd begged. Tom's face immediately went red.

"O-Of c-co-course I'l-ll go with y-yo-you!", those words rushed out of his mouth so fast.

"Yay!", Edd cheered. Tord on the other hand did not look happy at all, he wanted to say something but a voice stopped him.

"What about you Tord?", Tord turned to Matt, who was giving him a irresistible smile.

"You coming to the party?"

"Uhh...Yeah, of course.", Tord blushed.

"Yay!", Matt gave Tord a tight hug.

"Matt...too tight.", Tord struggled.

"Oh! Sorry, hehe!", Matt let go of Tord and giggled.

"Heh, you two would make a cute couple.", Edd commented.

"What?!", Matt and Tord both said in sync.

"Pfft-!", Tom spit out the cola he was drinking and started laughing.

"Tord and Matt?! Hahahaha! That's hilarious, good joke Edd! Hahahahaha!", Tom banged his fist on the table. Matt frowned and looked down at his hands, Tord let out a low growl. Edd, who looked very annoyed, stopped his laughing friend with a gentle smack in the back of the head.

"Hey!", Tom looked at Edd.

"Not Funny Tom, I'm serious!", Edd scoffed and turned back to Tord and Matt.

"You guys seem to have a very flirtly relationship, you guys should go out!", Edd suggested. Tord and Matt were now blushing profusely.

"W-Well...", Matt started.

"I uhh...", Tord tried to finish.

"We're best friends, I don't think we've ever seen each other as more than that.", Matt lied straight through his teeth.

"Yeah." Tord agreed.

"Whatever you say, but Tom..", Edd turn to the dark eyed boy.

"You owe 25 bucks if they ever start dating!", he betted.

"Deal.", Tom said. Thinking nothing of it since he was positive that Matt and Tord would never go out. For the rest of the afternoon, the 4 friends chatted and had laughs as if everything was normal and no one was planning anything. It was nice.

\---

"I'm heading off Matt, you gonna be okay?", Tord asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna stream for awhile!", Matt reassured his friend.

"K, see ya.", Tord exited out the dorm.

"Bye!", Matt shouted as Tord closed the door. Matt let himself smile, then turned back to his laptop.

"Okay, going live in 3...2...", Matt pressed the key that started his livestream.

"Hi everyone! Matty here!", He gave a charming smile and a wave.

\--Live Chat--

Jossdabosswrights: Hi Matty!

Zoeygirl: All alone today, Matty?

SkunkFloof: Looking adorable today!

AnimeMaster69- Hey freckle boy!

DamagedEcho: Having a good evening?

Acornyo: How's college Matt?  
\----------

"College is going great! Good grades and my friends are all here, and I'm actually helping with my campus's haunted house! It's gonna be really fun, my friends are helping out too!", Matt explained in joy.

"And yes, I'm alone tonight. My roomate is out and my two other friends are hanging out in their dorm.", Matt added. Sometimes when he streamed, he would let his friends join in. It was usually always Edd, Tom was rarely seen and Tord had never been in one.

\--Live Chat--

DamagedEcho: Who's your roommate?!

Glitterboy: Is he nice to you?

Acornyo: Does he know about you being a vlogger?

Zoeygirl: Is he one of your friends?

AnimeMaster69: He better be good to you!!

\----------

"He's my best friend actually! I mentioned him a few times on streams but you guys have never seen him. He's really nice and I'm very close to him. Even though he can be a bit...difficult to deal with at times, he means well!", Matt started to blush.

"He's... So nice to me and, talks to me like a real person. He's always been there for me, I can tell him about anything. And when somethings wrong and I don't wanna tell him... He'll know and beg me to open up to him. He can tell when somethings wrong, he just knows me so well. He'll always try to make me feel better, no matter how sad I am. He just... gets me.", Matt didn't know he was rambling.

"He's super hot too, almost as good looking as me! And that's saying something.", he giggled.

"He's just...everything to me.", he sighed. He looked back at the live chat, which was now blowing up.

\--Live Chat--

Zoeygirl: MATTY HAS A CRUSH!!!

Glitterboy: Who's the lucky guy?!

DamagedEcho: Who is he, Matt?!?!

Acornyo: I SHIP IT!!!

Jossabosswrights: We must know who he is and if he's right for this baby boy!

Kawaii-Starberry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kimi_Ribbon: Matty is in LOVE!!!! <3

\----------

"Shit! I said too much!", Matt covered his face.

"It's nothing like that, guys. He's just a friend, we're just really close because we've know each other since the 6th grade.", The embarrassed ginger explained. Of course everyone in the chat knew he was lying, none of them believed him.

 

\--Live Chat--

Zoeygirl: Don't lie to us!

Glitterboy: Yeah, and don't lie to yourself too!

DamagedEcho: WHAT'S. HIS. NAME?!?!?!

Acornyo: You should tell him how you feel!

Jossabosswrights: Go for it, Matty!

Kawaii-Starberry: You deserve to be happy!

Kimi_Ribbon: He TOTALLY feels the same way, look at you!

Jossdabosswrights: DO IT!!!

Zoeygirl: We need a ship name for them!

SkunkFloof: When can we meet him?!

AnimeMaster69: He better treat you right.

DamagedEcho: I need to see him!!

Acornyo: So like... How long have you liked him?!

\----------

Matt sighed, "Now look what I started...".

\---

Ringo laid on Edd's lap as he slowly drifted off to sleep, Edd looked down at the feline and smiled, petting him.

"Here ya go.", Tom handed Edd and can of cola.

"Thanks, Tom!", Edd gladly took the soft drink, wasting no time cracking it open and taking a gulp. Tom sat next to him on the couch to join him for some T.v, taking a sip of the Smirnoff he had in hand.

"Ya know of security searches our dorm... we're screwed, right?", Edd commented.

"Why?", Tom looked confused.

"We have a bloody cat and alcohol in here."

"Oh right... well, fun while it lasted!", Tom took a huge gulp of his Smirnoff. Edd rolled his eyes, smiling. After a few minutes of silent between the two with just the sounds of the T.v, Tom turned his attention to his friend.

"Hey, Edd?"

"Hm?", Edd looked over to his hollow eyed friend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hangout one of these days when you're free, but... just the two of us.", Tom asked nervously.

"Sure, but why just us?", Edd asked.

"I miss the old days, that's all. I kinda just want some one on one time with you, if that's okay.", Tom explained. Edd smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that too actually!", Edd agreed to Tom's surprise.

"R-Really?...I-Is Tuesday okay with you?"

"Yeah! Can't wait!", Edd smiled. He turned back to the T.v, meanwhile Tom had a huge smile plastered on his face with a bright red blush covering his cheeks. Finally he had a chance to get close to Edd and maybe in the not so distance future, confront his friend about his feelings for him. But, he knew Tord would try to intervene with they're "date" , luckiy he already had a plan up his sleeve.

.

.

.

\---------------------------------------------

Hidy hi, everyone! Abby here again. Back to mention a few things I forgot to say and some new news!

First off, I forgot to mention the crews sexuality's in the last part I published "About the AU!", so here they are!

Edd- Pansexual

Tom- Gay

Matt- Bisexual

Tord- Bisexual

\----------------------------------------------------------

(For everyone who reads the fanfic here, I'd like you to know that at the end of chapters- you will find more info on the Wattpad version. Such as art I make or fanart from others! This is my first time posting a fanfic here so I'll need to take some time to learn! Sorry if this bothers you!!)


End file.
